


maybe i don’t have to be alone

by lostinbooks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie is the best, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Hugs, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seeking Solace, Studying, Talking, poor steven, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbooks/pseuds/lostinbooks
Summary: She’s always worried. This time, it’s justified.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	maybe i don’t have to be alone

“Hey strawberry,” A husky voice whispered in her ear. He sat behind her, arms encircling her from behind, tanned legs bracketing hers. Connie hummed, chills skittering across her skin as Steven asked, “What are you up to?” 

“I’m just figuring out some costs for college. How was your day?” His arms tightened around her waist (careful, oh so careful not to crush her). He buried his head in her shoulder. 

Connie sighed, putting down her pen and rubbing her boyfriend’s curls. “Bad day?” 

“Mm-hm.” She didn’t comment on the wetness growing on her shoulder. 

“Anything I can do?” 

Steven shook his head. “Just-just keep being _you.”_

Connie leaned into his hold as a response, setting her arms on his. Dozens of questions ran through her head: what happened? Was he okay? How bad of a day is it on a scale of 1-10? Where were the Gems? She didn’t voice any of them. Steven didn’t need an interrogation (never again, not after what he had told her of Homeworld and Lapis). 

Silence stretched across the room. Her eyes started closing, lulled to sleep by the warmth that Steven always emitted when- “Who am I?” 

Oh. _That_ was a loaded question. With Rose Quartz, and Pink Diamond, and everyone else and how everyone treated both Gems-yeah. Yet, somehow, the question itself wasn’t hard to answer- not for Connie. 

Connie stared at the ceiling, Steven’s heartbeat slow and steady against her back. His gem hummed, facets pressing through both their shirts. “You’re Steven-“ 

He groaned. “Come on, don’t do that.” 

Connie rolled her eyes with a little smirk. “You didn’t let me finish. You’re Steven, my best friend. You’re Steven the,” He stiffened, clutching her sides just a little harder. She winced before continuing, “the _person.”_ He relaxed again with a murmured “sorry”. 

“You’re Steven the person, who’s just trying to figure himself out. And that’s okay! You can take as long as you need to figure out who you are. And best of all, you can keep changing. You don’t have to be stagnant!” Connie smiled, glancing behind her. He was transfixed on her every word. “You’re _you._ ” 

“And what ‘me’ am I supposed to be?” 

“That’s for _you_ to figure out, however long it takes.” 

“Oh.” Such a simple word, said in a tone of pure wonder. It was as if no one had ever told him he didn’t _have_ to have life all figured out right now - as if no one had ever told him he didn’t have to carry everyone else, didn’t have to always be a therapist and helper and savior all of the time for everyone. Honestly, he wasn’t supposed to - he was only _seventeen_ for stars’ sake! 

Dread coalesced in her stomach as Connie realized that no one ever _had_ told him. Until her, until she said it to him now. 

Connie’s heart twisted as he asked in the same tone of childish awe, “I don’t have to figure it out all now?” 

A sob caught in her throat for her friend, her _best friend._ “You take as long as you need to figure out who you are, biscuit. Character building wasn’t done in a day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and subscribe!
> 
> real talk, connverse is the cutest thing ever and i love these two children.


End file.
